


Explode

by VanessaWolfie



Series: The cannon that is Blaine [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-23 16:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaWolfie/pseuds/VanessaWolfie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That thing? Where you feel all alone, empty and meaningless; that’s where he’s at now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Explode

**Author's Note:**

> This is strange pov and meta-ish and weird. Includes info/spoilers for 4.04.  
> Thanks to Hildigunnur for Beta'ing.

That thing? Where you feel all alone, empty and meaningless; that’s where he’s at now. He tries repeatedly to distract his mind and fill the emptiness, but he can’t. It still hurts, he still feels alone in the throngs of people and every success, small or huge, feels as meaningless as eating breakfast. Because he’s not there to face it with him.   
  
He doesn’t really realise how far he’s gone, how many feelings he’s shoved down deep and how badly things will go when they burst open. The thing is, he’s going to keep shoving them down until he can accept the fact that sometimes, it’s okay to be mad at your boyfriend. That life won’t end even if he allows himself to feel angry at him. Until then, he’s going to keep exploding every now and then, lashing out in different ways -all hurting him, all hurting him-.


End file.
